


Bendy and The Ink Machine Poetry

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Darkness, Ink, Nightmares, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: This is some of my poetry for Bendy and the ink machine :)Mostly based off chapters three and four.





	1. Stay Out Of His Sight

Stay behind him, out of his sight. Out of his light. As you walk through black inky-ness. Over and over in shadows. 

He can't hear you but, if he sees you, he has a scream, so frightening and horrifying. 

Can't feel fear now as your getting, finding those black, ink hearts for that angel of yours.


	2. That Angel

Noticed her voice, how calm like an angel but then, loudly angry and insane the next, like a demonic being, herself. 

Beauty is pain. Eventually driving you insane. 

Such strange bonding you two have. She refuses to kill you. Why is that? When she stole your friend, Boris from you. 

She insanely laughs then, you were falling down. Why did it come to this?


	3. It's all a Nightmare

You can run and hide but, what's truly terrifying of this ink demon is that heartbeat you hear as darkness surrounds you. Around him and also, down every hallway. Falling, dropping ink like black rain. Be quiet and silent so he doesn't find you. Silence everywhere around as you walk in this place, full of rooms. All you can do is hide in the shadows, hoping that he doesn't notice you. Through your eyes, you see him lurking, looking for you. Your thoughts are, what are his reasons? For everything? This all happened, has to be a nightmare, a very dark one..


	4. She's Watching While You're Having Thoughts

She doesn't like liars. He made her have anger and hatred, that smooth talker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She saw, notices you.

Your angel is always watching.

_‘What is it that keeps you going?’ she asked._

In your mind, you don't know, just yet.

_'..or perhaps...you're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf...’_

 


	5. This Pain and Sadness, Mixed With Death

You hear the whispers and footsteps around. 

Nothing stays gone forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You hear a voice. Someone just wanting to go home. 

Who is that? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ink on the walls, with sayings like 'No Angels’ and 'He'll Set Us Free'. 

You see black creatures, beings with orange eyes. You feel bad for these poor souls. 

You hear crying. Such sadness in this quiet. 

You quietly crawl away now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inky walls surrounding as you see a orange light at the end from your death. Coming back to life.


End file.
